Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method of fabricating a three-dimensional object.
Related Art
A solid (three-dimensional) fabricating apparatus uses, for example, a lamination fabrication method to fabricate a solid (three-dimensional) object. For the lamination fabrication method, for example, a flattened metal or non-metal powder is formed in a shape of layer on a fabrication stage, and fabrication liquid is discharged from a head to a layered powder (referred to as “powder layer”) on the fabrication stage to form a layered fabrication object (referred to as “fabrication layer”) in which powder particles are bonded together. A step of forming another powder layer on the fabrication layer to reform the fabrication layer is repeated to laminate the fabrication layers one on another, thus fabricating a three-dimensional object.
In the formation of a powder layer, unused powder (referred to as surplus powder) of the powder supplied occurs which is not or has not been used to form the powder layer.
Hence, a surplus powder chamber may be disposed to collect surplus powder.